Harry Doyle
| home =San Francisco, California | affil =British Service Intelligence (formerly) | occupation = Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force Private security expert at Barclays Former MI-6 agent Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary | species = | gender = Male | haircolor =Brown | eyecolor =Blue | relatives = | currentallies =Alex Parrish *Sebastian Chen *Owen Hall *Ryan Booth *Nimah Amin *Dayana Mampasi *Clay Haas *Shelby Wyatt *Matthew Keyes *Leigh Davis † | currentenemies =Carly Klapp † | portrayedby = Russell Tovey | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Kudove | latestappearance = MKTOPAZ | lastestmention = | nextappearance = |age = Early 30s|romances = Sebastian Chen (romantic interest) *Will Olsen (one-night stand)|born = London, UK}} Harry Doyle is a character who is introduced in season two. He is portrayed by Russell Tovey. Description Harry is described as a "mysterious character described as part Thomas Crown, part grown-up Artful Dodger. He can be anything to anybody and is just as likely to seduce your husband as he is to pick his pocket when it’s over." Harry is often a misunderstood character with so many layers to unfold. Harry is highly intelligent and is considered to be one of the most capable agents within the British Secret Intelligence Service. Although, he is misunderstood by many, Harry will often surprise people with his stern determination in completing an operation. In various cases, he will go to any lengths to finish a mission including using his trade-craft, intellect, wit, charm and sex appeal to gain information from his espionage targets. Trivia * He is the second gay male character after Elias Harper. * He is a romantic interest of Sebastian Chen. * He is a former MI-6 agent. ** His employment was terminated with the agency after exposing sensitive information from his mission at Camp Peary. ** in FALLENORACLE It was revealed that his first boyfriend Eliot stabbed himself to death due to his father. * In Stescalade, he was seen talking to Will Olsen at a bar. ** In KMFORGET, it was revealed that he slept with Will. * He is a former CIA recruit. ** In AQUILINE, it was revealed that he was part of a pilot program between the CIA and the British intelligence agency. ** In EPICSHELTER, it was revealed that he was pulled off his CIA training and MI-6 sanctioned mission at Camp Peary. Sometime after, he landed on an opportunity to attend the 2018 G-20 summit in New York. He previously mentioned that he was invited into the summit as a British delegate. However, this was revealed to a lie. In LNWILT, he disclosed to Alex that he gained employment at Barclays as a private security expert shortly before the hostage crisis at the G-20 summit. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that Clay Haas gave him an opportunity to join the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force. ** In MKTOPAZ, he left the task force for unknown reasons. Appearances Category:Main Characters Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits